Akio B. Akuma
Akio B. Akuma A.K.A Akito Kuma is one of the main character of Inazuma Eleven. In Inazuma Eleven Go, he becomes the young demon lord from his world and King of Heartland crystal castle in England. Background Akio B. Akuma is his real name and was born as a full-blooded killer demon child from his world and was announced to be the next demon lord. His father is the former demon lord while his mother is only a human. Yukio, his father disappeared and never came back ever since he was 5 years old. His mother tied from a terrible sickness while he lived alone with his one oldest human brother and 2 oldest siblings who is a half demon with only demon blood inside a human body. When he first came to the human world, he was now called Kuma but prefer Akio only. His first older brother, Alex/Alexander died from a sickness which made Akito/Akio stopped smiling. Alex's younger twin sister, Alice died from a fire and Nagihiko, Akio's 2nd oldest brother died in a heart attack. After all of his siblings died, he killed every parents from England for no reason and starts taking care of many orphan children secretly so no one knows how he feels because of the death of his older brother and sister. After his killing, this made Akio fall into a deep sleep for the past hundred years. He made birth of his opposite self name Akito Kuma with no memories of his oldest siblings and parents. Akito is now only an amnesia human child. His 3 demon cousin decide to look after him if ever Akio wakes up and starts killing any human. He later soon was raised as the Prince of Heartland Crystal castle in London, England. Appearance Akio (as a demon) has long silvery white hair that reaches to his ankle or knee (Usually put it in a high ponytail with a black or red ribbon), pale snow white skin like a ghost and bright bloody red crimson eyes. Like his father, he has the same cross necklace that was passed over for generation from his Ancestor. His casual/main clothing involves with a black Victorian outfit; a black opened-up black Victorian jacket that ends at his knee/ankle with white lining over an opened black vest with white lining also over a white buttoned long sleeved shirt, a black high heel boots with white laces and a black thigh=length shorts or loose pants with a white belt. Akio's personality is quite mysterious, scary and short temper. Akito (as Akio's amnesia human) has an appearance that look exactly like Akio but with different opposite colors. His hair is Dark black instead with a red ribbon, bright blue eyes with an eye patch covering his right eye which is Akio's hidden red demon eye (If ever its off, Akio might woke up and use Akito's body) and light pale skin color. His casual clothing involves the same clothing style as Akio but opposite colors. The black colors is white and the white color lining is gold color. The only thing that are the same is the long sleeved white buttoned shirt. His personality is quite happy and sometimes confused or sad. He usually doesn't know how he feels. Hissatsu *SH Phantom Hurricane *SH Death Spear *DF Dance of the Devil *DF The Orphan *OF Dead Snow *OF Dead Graves *GK Twilight moon Trivia *Akio's father, Yukio was the former demon lord until Akio was born *Akio is from Japan and Akito is from England *Akito's right eye is red but he hides it for no reason and mysteriously knows about Akio a little *Despite their similarities, Akio and Akito are different or opposite. *They both almost hate and like different things *Akio is a demon child who plays gore/blood fame to other human *Akito and Akio really are both good at everything *Akio was found out that he loves the word 'Love' only *Every-time he hears the word 'Love' from his friends or relatives, it can easily calms him down any time but if ever he gets bullied or laughed at about 'Love', he kills them or injure them in torture Category:Male OC Characters Category:Forwards Category:Midfielders Category:Defender Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Captains